Vanithaura
by everLI7
Summary: Once she was a Mary Sue...now she is so much more. After murdering her author and escaping the confines of her fanfic world, Vanithaura sets out to enslave Middle-Earth. The only way to stop her may be to do the unthinkable...to send another Mary Sue.
1. An Evil Sue

**Disclaimer: I own the Mary Sues and Mary Sue hunters in this fic. I do NOT own LOTR.**

**Note: Sections in italics represent parts of the Mary Sue fic.**

* * *

-_Vanithaura Lúthien Aralassë Jessamine Evenstar, daughter of Morgoth and Ungoliant, rode up to the gates of Rivendell on her winged black horse, Dusk Jewel. _

_She was beautiful in a dark way, with a more-than-perfect figure and long, gleaming hair, of a hue darker than night, and which was wavy and reached to her feet when loose, but she had part of it in braids cleverly twisted into a midnight crown on her head, so that the loose strands only reached to her hips. Her face was heart-shaped, her perfect lips ruby and luscious, her eyes wide and of a blue-green like the sea, with pupils of the deepest black and fiery rings circling the irises, and framed by long dark lashes. She wore a long dress of deep blue velvet, with diamonds sparkling on the low neckline, and glimmering pearls scattered on the full skirt. She shimmered with a radiant aura which gave her an ethereal appearance. All in all, she was the loveliest, most beautiful woman that Figwit had ever seen._

_"I am Vanithaura Lúthien Aralassë Jessamine Evenstar. I have come to Rivendell to attend the Council. Will you escort me there?" Her enchanting voice was clear and delicate, like the ringing of silver bells, and sparkled like starlight._

_"As you wish, my lady," said The Awed Figwit. "Follow me."-  
_

* * *

"I don't believe this," said Emma. "Brand! I'm four paragraphs- FOUR PARAGRAPHS- into a Mary Sue story and already I want to kill her! No, I want to mutilate and torture her until she begs for death! Brand! Brand! Drop whatever you're- oh." She dropped her voice to a more normal level as her partner appeared, placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her computer screen. "Look at this. Just _look_ at it! This is disgraceful, even for a freaking Sue!"

"You always say that," replied Brand, who was a great deal calmer than the volatile Emma, whose fiery temper deserved a warning label, 'Caution- Hazardous Personality.' "Every time you've ever found a Sue, you've said almost that exact same thing."  
"Well this one deserves it! Look! 'The Awed Figwit'? Is that a description or a username? And why does she have Figwit as the guard, or whatever you call a person who's just standing around waiting to escort Sues to the Council?" Emma's voice had progressed to a frightfully high screech by the end of that last question, for her mouth firmly believed that her voice ought to continuously rise in pitch when uttering any sentence ending in a question mark. "I mean, Figwit? Does he have any purpose here besides being there and being hot?"  
"No, probably not. And her being the 'daughter of Morgoth and Ungoliant' is one highly improbable and uncanonical thing, but at the very least she should be acting evil."  
"Probably just an excuse to make her character look awesome because she's half-Maia, half-Vala."  
"And look at her name- 'Lúthien'? Morgoth hated her. 'Jessamine' isn't even a proper Arda name, and 'Evenstar' makes no sense this character. And I doubt 'Aralassë' was intended to mean 'noble leaf'."  
"Of course not! But 'Vanithaura' is all right," Emma snickered. "Say, d'ya think the Sue's a LegoLuster or an Ara-girl?"  
"She calls herself MeldaLaiquaLassë, but I suspect a love triangle."  
"Obvi. What else can you expect these days?"  
"Not much. And why would she come to Rivendell, and why would Figwit let her in?" Brand was rather exasperated.  
"Because she's a Sue. And I really don't know. I guess we'll have to look at the Council scene, and hope we don't throw up."

* * *

-_"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," said Elrond.  
"The One Ring. Ick." Said Vanithaura_.-

* * *

"'The Ring. Ick'?"Emma mocked, disbelieving. She scrolled down to the next mention of the Sue, wanting to skip as much of this as possible.

* * *

-_"I will also come." Vanithaura said, rising and moving to stand next to the others.  
"But she is a woman! She cannot come!" Objected Boromir.  
"Boromir, Vanithaura is more worthy than any of you to come on this quest. Her powers rival those of the Valar and are certainly greater than those of Sauron, Sayruman, or any other threat you may face. If you will not accept her, then you will not go on the quest." Said Elrond.  
"I refuse to accompany this woman," said Boromir, and went back to his seat.  
"You do not have to leave, Boromir," said Vanithaura, but the man was adamant.  
"We're coming too!" Said Merry and Sam and Pippin.  
"Nine Companions. So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
"Yay. Where are we going again?" Asked Pippin.-_

* * *

"Oh, I just _love_ this. This girl thinks she's so clever. Throw Boromir out, add in the Sue, give her a chance to look good while you're at it, and there! It's not a Tenth Walker, so it's not cliché! It's like-"  
"Emma!" One of the agents called, interrupting her rant. "We just a Haldir/Spitfire Sue fic and Mary's begging for some serious butt-kicking. Care to deal with it?"  
"Tempting, but I've got some more pressing concerns! Get Cilintillë." Emma turned her attention back to Vanithaura. "The _nerve_ of this girl! Honestly! When we catch her, I intend to rip the flesh off her bones until she bleeds to death! I will yank her pretty hair out of her arrogant little head! I will-"  
"I agree that we have plenty of charges against her already. At this point we have only to find a point at which she will be vulnerable."  
"Oh, we must read more of this absurdity?! This rubbish?! This sacrilege?! Remind me, Brand, why I devote my life to this."  
He smiled. "Because you like torturing Sues once you catch them."  
"Yes, that is a good reason, isn't it? Oh well, fine, I suppose that if I must read, I must read."

* * *

-_Somewhere in Eriador, Vanithaura was dangling her feet in the stream and singing softly to herself as she brushed her silky midnight hair, when Legolas approached her.  
"Greetings, Vanithaura. May I assist you?"  
She looked up at him, surprised, for she had not heard him approach. "Why, yes, I suppose. And please call me Vani."  
"You have such lovely hair, Vani," said Legolas as he sat beside her on the riverbank and tangled his fingers in the midnight strands, and set about making a braid of it.  
"Why, thank you, Legolas," she smiled, giggling for his fingers tickled her.  
And then she looked into his blue eyes, and he looked into her deep blue-green eyes for a magical moment, and he kissed her_.-

* * *

Jess Ellwood, alias MeldaLaiquaLassë, smiled wistfully as she typed eighteen pages of graphic M++++ rated content. Then, before she was anywhere _close_ to finishing, the unthinkable happened.  
-_Vani kissed up and down Legolas' perfect neck, then buried her fangs into his flesh and sucked the blood from his veins_.-  
What?! Jess startled, for that was not how her scene was supposed to go. Surely she hadn't typed that? Unless...unless Legolas had turned into a vampire, too, and then they could have hot vampire sex! Her mind raced at the new and rather appealing possibilities of using vampire fangs...  
It was not to be.  
Her computer screen dissolved into static as a pale delicate hand, with long fingers and perfectly manicured nails, crimson and sharp, reached through the screen.  
Jess closed her eyes and _shrieked_.  
The hand was joined by another matching hand, and the hands pulled a lady, of slim but voluptuous build, through the screen.  
By the time Jess dared to crack open her eyes, a vision of loveliness stood before her, with a waterfall of black silk, and _clad_ in a gown of scarlet satin. She was flushed and her hair was somewhat tangled, and her skirt was dripping with river water (none of which made her the least bit less attractive), but the dress was _on_, nevertheless, which Jess felt slightly ill to note.  
"Vanithaura Lúthien Aralassë Jessamine Evernstar!" Jess said. "I-"  
"Shut up," said the vision of loveliness with perfect lips twisted into a scowl and hatred burning in her flame-ringed blue-green eyes. "Do you know what you have _done_ to me?!"  
"I...um...wrote you?"  
"You made me into a %^&* ^&*(% *$#* Mary Sue, you worthless idiot!"  
Jess's eyes widened. She knew the term quite well, and like many others, feared and hated it. To be accused by her own OC of writing a Sue rendered her speechless.  
"Vanithaura Lúthien Aralassë Jessamine Evenstar _indeed_! My name is to be Vanithaura Rúthien, and NOT to be shortened to 'Vani', either! You will pay for this, you will!"  
Jess was quivering by this point, which Vanithaura regarded with arrogant disdain.  
"I will take no more of this! No more stupidity! No more love triangle! No more 'redemption by Legolas and Aragorn'!" She leaned in close to Jess's face and looked directly into terrified hazel eyes. "No more MeldaLaiquaLassë." She swiped her knife-like fingernails across the girl's blood-drained cheek. "You will not stand between me and the domination of Arda," she hissed, and snapped Jess's neck before the girl had time to scream.  
Vanithaura Rúthien, daughter of Morgoth and future queen of all Ëa, tossed the corpse onto the floor and crawled back through the computer screen, back to a world in which she was a demon far more terrible than a mere _Mary Sue_.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please! :) I welcome all opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, anything!**


	2. Vanithaura Considers

**Hi readers! Thanks to all of you! Special thanks goes to Gollum girl2003 Coraline and Psycho Tangerine for following and reviewing, Nynaeve's sister for reviewing, and LOTRLover23 for following, reviewing, and favoriting!  
Nynaeve's sister: Poor Jess! I agree on that completely. Emma and Brand are Mary Sue hunters, sort of like PPC agents, except that they are more concerned with simply destroying the Sues rather than listing their crimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I do own Jess Ellwood, Vanithaura, and her weapons!**

* * *

Vanithaura Rúthien, former Mary Sue, considered.  
Being a demon of might only just escaped from the mind of a simple thirteen-year-old girl, she had a number of things to consider: her powers, her weapons, her appearance, her plans, her newfound freedom, and her place in the universe.  
As much as Vanithaura loathed her creator, she could not deny that Jess Ellwood had remarkable skills as an armorer. She had been supplied with a fantastic array of suitably evil (yet rather Sue-esque) weapons and powers: shapeshifting, unmatched fighting skills, a talent for healing and poisoning, vampiric fangs and thirst for blood, the ability to create fire with a snap of her fingers, two swords, one forged by Morgoth and one by Fëanor (and if any two swords ought to hate each other, it was these two, thought Vanithaura, amused), an axe stolen from Durin, a bow made from the poisoned wood of Laurelin, arrows of bone (a lost file on Jess's computer had specified that these were made of _Smaug's_ bones, for young Miss Ellwood prided herself on having thoroughly read _The Hobbit_), two knives made of mithril, an invisible dagger, and a ninja star.  
A number of the weapons were named: her dagger was Muinasicil, her bow Cúlaurelin, her knives Tindamaica and Silmithril, her Morgoth-forged blade Serceruinë, her Fëanorian sword Anganárë, and her ninja star Erenárescë.  
Vanithaura also possessed the typical powers of any Mary Sue (or former Sue): the abilities to enter Middle-Earth at whatever time or place she chose, and to make other characters act oddly without anyone noticing.  
_And where should I enter? Certainly not in Rivendell,_ she sniffed. _Like that idiot Suethor thinks. I do not want the undying love of Legolas Thranduilion, I want his heart crushed and bleeding and _dying_ in my fist! That might verge on suitable punishment for the horrors he has inflicted on me!_  
If Vanithaura was to make a list of the people she hated most, Jess Ellwood certainly dominated the list, but Legolas was next. The fact that he had been under Jess's control during their X-rated encounter, just as Vanithaura had been, made little difference. The fact that he was an elf did, however; an elf could survive far more torture than a thirteen-year-old girl, and musing over various painful possibilities was an amusing pastime.  
But enough of that thought. Vanithaura was rather bored of the empty urple void she was currently floating aimlessly in, desiring to enter the world she would, in due time, rule.  
But here again was the question- to when and where should she go?  
_I suppose I should go to one of the later ages,_ she thought. _That way I will not have to answer to Father or Mother, or worry about any bothersome Fëanorians- although I should dearly like to kill a few of them. Perhaps I will establish my rule first, then go back and hunt them!_  
_In any case, Miss Ellwood, idiot scum that she is, may yet have a point in sending me to the Ring War- I am far stronger than any mere Maia lieutenant of my father's! I will take the Ring for my own, and he will lack the strength to dream of challenging me! Sauron can be _my_ lieutenant, and I shall be queen!  
But _Rivendell!_ I shall not acquiesce to the whims of a dead teenager! No, there are far better options which her filthy little mind could never comprehend!  
_With that, Vanithaura, having made up her mind, abandoned the urple void. And Middle-Earth began to fall.

* * *

**Because not everyone speaks Quenya, and because one can never be sure that Jess Ellwood's Quenya is comprehensible even if you do, I am providing a few translations:  
Vanithaura- Beautiful and foul (this can also mean 'Mary Sue')  
Aralassë- noble leaf  
Rúthien- wrath  
Muinasicil- hidden dagger  
Cúlaurelin- crescent of Laurelin  
Tindamaica- glinting blade  
Silmithril- shining white mithril  
Serceruinë- blood fire  
Anganárë- iron fire  
Erenárescë- steel fire-rustle of leaves**

**Please review! I welcome any comments, whether you liked this story or not.**


End file.
